srorriM
by YumeWrites
Summary: Rin notices something odd about the image in the mirror. How do you know your reflection moves with you when you turn your back on it? May become M later for violence.
1. Discovery

It started soon after Rin had moved to Australia. At first it was just an easily dismissed creeping sensation, crawling along the nape of his neck. A little flicker at the edge of his vision when he turned away from the bathroom mirror. But the nagging, uneasy feeling didn't go away. It only intensified. When Rin peered at himself in the mirror, something felt… off. Everything looked the same as ever, but at the same time, _something,_ something so tiny and immeasurable he could barely perceive it, was different.

These sensations persisted for years. Nothing ever came of them. Rin managed to convince himself that he had been stressed, sleep deprived from so much training that he was seeing things.

One night, as he catches his reflection's eye while washing his face, a trickle of doubt laces through him insidiously. _How do you know your reflection turns with you when you turn your back on it? _Shivering in the chilly night air, Rin glares at the image in his bathroom mirror before swiftly spinning around, back to the mirror. Then the moment of hesitation passes and he feels silly as he stares at the dim tiled wall. His mouth twists into a scowl as he turns back around, angry at himself. His mirror image copies all of his actions perfectly. _Tch. Rin, you're losing it! Get it together or you'll never be able to prove your worth to Haru! _Running a hand through his burgundy hair, he tosses his wet towel back onto the rack, eager to leave the bathroom behind despite his attempts to convince himself that everything is fine.

He never sees his reflection's smirk.

A week later during swim practice, Rin thinks he sees his reflection blink as he climbs onto the starting block. Startled, he does a double-take, and his mirror image does the same. Rin repeats to himself that he's imagining things as he dives into the cold water, but the ugly seed of doubt in his heart continues to blossom. He later falls asleep to soft whispers snaking past the covers tightly pulled over his head. He can feel his grip on sanity loosening with every passing night.

The next evening, Rin can't shake the feeling of being watched as he sits on the couch gripping the armrests until his knuckles turn pale, though he knows he is alone in his drafty dorm. Tense and uneasy against all logic, he becomes convinced that something is lurking behind the open bathroom door and staring at him through the thin crack. He can feel each hard, anxious beat of his heart. There is nothing visible in the darkness when Rin stares nervously into the abyss, but he is certain, _absolutely certain_, that something is there. Watching him.

Working up a nervous sweat apprehension builds in his chest, he slowly steps across the squeaky wooden floor before dashing forward feet going thump-THUMP-THUMP violently he throws the door open and - Panting, Rin's gaze frantically rakes across the dimly lit bathroom before landing on his reflection in the mirror. He looks disheveled, unkempt, and quite frankly, insane. There is nothing in the bathroom.

He is about to scold himself for overreacting when the double in the mirror grins slowly, mouth stretching open to reveal serrated, razor-sharp teeth. Rin barely has the time to touch his face in confusion before a strong hand shoots out and clutches him with a vice grip.


	2. A New Perspective

It's tough being someone's reflection, you know? You're just a helpless waif trapped behind a pane of glass, unable to say or do anything against your 'real' self's wishes. They use you when they need you, and once they don't, it's goodbye, Rin, go back to your dull gray world. The _only_ person you ever see is your doppelganger. You don't know why, but you can't ever look at anyone else. No one here can. Just _glancing_ at anyone other than your master is like being violently stabbed in the heart with a dull knife, and then having that knife be twisted around slowly and painfully as you hiss and clench your teeth and beg for a reprieve but no, there is no reprieve, and there never will be so help you God.

It's enough to drive a person insane.

So you can see why I did it, right? Why should _I_ waste away, miserable and forlorn in this wretched place while _he_ gets to roam free in the real world, with the bright blue sky and the beautiful sparkling water? With mothers and fathers and sisters and friends? Here you're not even human. You're less than human but constantly taunted with images of what you could be. You'd be mad _not _to want to break free. To break free and dig your fingers hard into the throat of the person keeping you trapped here, feeling the desperate twitches as he raggedly gasps for breath and his lips turn blue and _he's_ the helpless one for once. It ends all too quickly.

Revenge is a pretty good feeling, you know. I smile exultantly as I step over his lifeless body, pale and still. It's a sight any reflection would kill to behold.

"You never saw _that _coming, did you?" I sneer down at him. "All my life, you took me for granted. You thought you could keep me trapped in that hellhole, but you were wrong."

"Hey, do you want to know how I got out?" I ask as I squat next to him, a strand of burgundy hair falling into my line of vision. Of course my double doesn't respond, but it's hard not to gloat when you're high off of success. "It's a funny story, really. It turns out that killing other reflections gives you their life force! At first, I just wanted to make a friend. It's goddamn lonely only ever seeing yourself. I approached a boy my age and grabbed his face, keeping his eyes wide, forcing him to look at me. I wanted to say 'Hello,' but the pain hurt so badly that I had to keep my teeth clenched as my eyes filled with tears. It was only seconds before I had to look away. But I forgot that I was still forcing him to look at me…"

I sigh, shaking my head in feigned sadness.

"They say that you never forget your first kill, but honestly, there's been so many now that the memory is blurred and faded. I don't even remember what he looked like now. At first I was horrified by what I had done, but then I felt the strength and power flow throughout my body. For the first time, I felt _alive_, and I knew what I had to do. I had to get strong enough to break out."

I blink. "Don't tell me you're getting bored, now." My double's body seems to be slowly fading away. "I spent my _whole life_ listening to your sappy crap; you can spare me a few minutes." I jab at the motionless figure with a finger. An odd, tingling sensation not unlike the prick of needles spreads through my hand. Curiosity piqued, I stare at the body until it completely fades out of sight. Weird, but oh well.

"Saves me some cleanup," I mutter, eyeing the jagged mirror shards littering the ground.

A movement from the broken mirror catches my eye as I stand and brush off tiny glittering shards from my black pants. I freeze, crimson eye meeting crimson eye as I gaze into my reflection.

"Well, well… Looks like the shoe's on the other foot now, eh, _Rin?_" I gloat. It's strange but nice to be on the other side of the wretched glass for once. I can't help but flash a pointy-toothed smile at myself before I exit the bathroom, waving casually back at my reflection.

It's finally time for my life to begin.

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you everyone for the kind reviews! Sadly I think the first chapter is the scariest and things just get depressing from here, but hopefully that's not a bad thing! I plan to update once a week, to give me time to write between classes and such.


	3. The Motive

_Where... am I? This isn't right... Everything is so gray... Hey, where am I? Hello? _

A thick fog permeates the air. He is running, breathlessly calling for someone, anyone, but his words are muffled and swiftly snatched away as if by some hungry creature. Monochrome blurs paint everything like an old-fashioned photograph. It doesn't matter; everything looks the same anyway he needs a way out of this place...

A shape. Skidding to a stop, his shoes kick up tiny rocks. Someone stands in front of him, obscured by the gray and fog. Human? He opens his mouth, voice scratchy from earlier shouts. His palms are clammy; he is oddly nervous.

"H-Hello... Um, I'm not from around here, so I was just wondering if you could tell me where I am and point me in the right direction?"

Silence. He tries to circle around the shrouded body, figuring that he would get a better reception if the person can place a face to his voice, but they quickly and noiselessly whirl around, rushing off at an almost unnatural pace, footsteps clicking. He bites his lip, frustrated tears threatening to spill out, but galvanizes himself for another attempt.

And there are attempts. And attempts. Eventually, he catches on. No one will help him. They won't even glance at him. He is completely and utterly alone.

* * *

Rin is quickly and easily replaced with little fanfare. From scrutinizing others' actions and their expectations of him, his copy quickly learns how to blend in. Just as bright and talented in all aspects, he picks up on Rin's love of swimming, or rather, love of coming out victorious in competition. They have the same voice, appearance, movements, habits. Sure, there are some hiccups, such as when he ignores his family's phone calls, but it's understandable for a teenager to want some independence. No one is too concerned when he begins to spend more time observing people than interacting with them. Rin is busy, after all. Staying at the top of your class and being one of the best swimmers on the team is not easy and would take its toll on anyone. Despite becoming more antisocial, though, Rin also appears to be more full of vigor, _livelier_ somehow.

This Rin is excited by and in love with the world around him. It shows in his bright eyes and animated movements. Completely captivated by his new ability to see other people, he spends much of his time people-watching. He throws himself eagerly into his studies to learn more about everything he possibly can, and swims with a new-found passion. One could say that he is superior to the original in almost every conceivable way.

But for Rin, the excitement over the new world begins to fade as he becomes accustomed to the magnificence that surrounds him on a daily basis. After a few months, the people all begin to seem the same. They walk. They talk. They are superficial and indistinguishable, blending together in his mind like dirt and old snow. In swimming and in school, no one can best him anymore as his efforts have paid off, leaving him standing alone at the top. Nothing and no one can pique his interest. Rin even gets back into contact with his "family" for the hell of it, but they are dull and grate on his nerves. His mother and sister are overly clingy and concerned about his change in personality, which only further pisses him off. Something is missing, but he doesn't know _what_. It's then that he recalls the photograph in his room.

He gazes at it as he lies on his bed, inspecting it closely for the first time. The edges of the photograph are slightly worn, a subtle indication that it was well loved by its previous owner. Rin imagines that the one who preceded him had often run his fingers along the photograph's edges as he does now. The image depicts four young boys, all but one exuberant and smiling at the camera while proudly showing off a pale blue trophy. Rin is positioned in the center, his arm draped around the shoulder of a black haired boy who defiantly faces away from the camera, unsmiling.

"..." The youthful happiness emanating from the photograph moves Rin, and tears threaten to form at the edge of his eyes though he does not know why. The picture is such a contrast to how he feels now, and the juxtaposition stings. He remembers the sense of joy and excitement in the air that day, watching sullenly when he could, the _real_ Rin cheering and encouraging everyone to swim at their best.

_What did he have that I don't?_ He wonders. Staring at the photograph, regret and longing for something unknown twist into something more ugly. The miserable replacement flings the picture away in a sudden fit of rage, a primal, frustrated shout tearing out of him. He _hates_ him! He hates him for being so happy and fulfilled. He hates him for that easy, effortless grin and effortless life. Rin had_ never _known what suffering was. Everything had been handed to him on a silver platter, yet he had been too blind to see it. So why? Why did Rin have everything, while he has nothing?

The tears are flowing freely now, and he bites his lip, drawing warm blood as he chokes back a sob, not wanting to be overheard by nosy dorm mates. Why? Why? _Why?_ Rolling onto his side, he cradles his head in his shaking arms as salty tears stain the bed sheet. Through his blurred vision he can still see the wretched photograph, taunting him with its gleeful image.

He glares at it, breathing ragged as soft sobs and whimpers escape him, refusing to be suppressed. He despises them. He loathes them all, so happy and carefree when he is unable to be. _I'll ruin them,_ he thinks feverishly. _Kill them all and laugh as they beg me to spare them._

The thought brings a shaky smile to Rin's face but does nothing to alleviate the tightness in his chest.

* * *

**A/N:** Poor Rin. An update a week may have been optimistic ;n; I usually have an extra chapter written as a buffer, but I haven't been able to finish chapter 4 yet... I'll try to keep it up, but just wanted to make sure no one got their hopes up falsely!


	4. Meetings

Rin's mother is more than happy to transfer him to Samezuka Academy, thinking that having her precious son in Japan again will bring the family back together. Rin, however, is a man on a mission and not to be distracted with such frivolity. The change is calculated. Samezuka is a boarding school and the swimming powerhouse of the town. Rin can claim to be too busy to waste time on his family, and there is a chance that his so-called childhood friends would be attending the same school.

One of the first things he unpacks when he gets to his dorm room is a small pocket mirror. He has recently taken to carrying one around with him everywhere, in order to taunt his reflection whenever the mood strikes.

"I'm back in Japan now. Samezuka Academy. Wouldn't you_ love_ to see your precious friends again? It's a shame you're not here. But that's okay. I'm sure your friends and I will have a great time together." He bares his teeth at the mirror in what could be called a smile in only the loosest interpretation of the word. Envisioning his double's despair behind the reflective surface always cheers him up.

* * *

Rin ignores the daily texts he receives from his sister, asking him when he's coming home, how he is, all manner of bothersome things. He quickly discovers that his childhood 'friends' are not, in fact, attending Samezuka. There's no guarantee they've even stayed in the same town. After all, didn't Rin himself move to Australia to pursue his swimming career?

He grows frustrated with himself again, spending the nights pacing feverishly, hurling possessions not bolted down in a red rage, and screaming at his own reflection.

* * *

A day after school officially begins, he receives another text from Gou. This one is different from the rest. Instead of containing an annoying plea or inquiry, it merely states, "I just heard that they're tearing down the swimming club you used to go to."

He scoffs at the message and ignores it like he ignores all the others, forgoing a reply. But for some reason, the short text sticks in his mind. The swimming club 'he' used to swim at... It would be fun to see a place filled with such happy memories annihilated like a person with no reason to exist. Perhaps his double would enjoy the experience as well. It's not like he has anything else to do.

That night, Rin enters the abandoned Iwatobi Swimming Club. Stationary bulldozers surrounding the dilapidated building indicate that it will be demolished soon, and the air smells faintly of dust and old mold. He frowns in disappointment, noting that the building is still standing. He had been hoping to explore piles of ruined wreckage or even watch the destruction of the club before his eyes, but it seems that the process is barely in its beginning stages. Well, since he's here, he might as well take a look around. Maybe the place would yield clues of some sort that would help him track down his quarry. The notion doesn't make much sense, but he is admittedly curious to see more of the place where his double had spent much of his childhood.

Rin enters the empty hallway of the club aimlessly, hearing his footsteps fall in the darkness. He doesn't know where he's going; though his double spent long weeks here, he himself is largely unfamiliar with the building's layout. So, he meanders, oddly serene in the shadows and gloom. His long years in hell had left him quite comfortable with the dark.

Rin pauses, shuffling to a stop. Faint voices reach his ears. Who would be in an abandoned swim club at this hour? In the movies, it would be the dangerous serial killer, but he has that role filled. From the sound of it, it's a small group of young males.

"Let's go, Haru."

"Yeah."

Haru? He recognizes that name. Nanase Haruka. His double's old rival. He's not one to believe in fate, but it seems that his luck may be on the rise. Curiosity piqued, Rin slowly and softly steps towards the sounds. Ahead, a beam of light emanating from a flashlight bobs by.

"Think the marker is still here?" The second voice is high and incongruously cheerful, considering the time of night and the dreary surroundings.

"Can we pick up the pace a little?" The first voice whines nervously. Deciding to go for the big reveal, Rin walks down the corridor with deliberately loud, echoing footsteps. The source of the first voice, a tall, brown-haired male, squeaks in fear and clutches his shovel closer to his chest as Rin steps into the dim moonlight. _Perceptive_, Rin thinks, amused.

"Yo." He speaks with flippant nonchalance and a cool gaze as he addresses the three teens before him. "I didn't think I'd run into you guys here." Noticing the confused stares, he reaches up and snaps the band of his black cap, dissipating them with a signature idiosyncrasy. The reaction is immediate.

"Ah! Rin-chan!"

"Rin!"

Haruka is the only one who fails to voice amazement at reuniting with an old friend, a fact that annoys Rin. He narrows his eyes. _You could at least _pretend_ to be happy to see me. This is how you treat your childhood friend?_ Clearly, this one has to be the first to go. _It will be fun to shake up that stoic facade._

"Haru," Rin sneers, shaking Nagisa off of him and cutting off the irritating blond's chatter. He hadn't been listening anyway. "You're still hanging out with these guys?" He lets out a derisive laugh. "You never learn."

The goading provokes a response. "And what about you? Have you learned anything?"

_Piss poor comeback_, Rin thinks. He stretches confidently, in his element. "I'm glad you asked. Why don't I show you? Let's race, Haru." There's no way there would still be water sitting in a long abandoned pool, but he recalls that Haruka's brain would always shut off when water came into the equation. It seems that still applies, as the idiot wordlessly stalks off at a rapid pace. Rin follows, walking just a tad slower than Haruka, matching the black-haired male's movements to the point where one would be hard pressed to tell he is unfamiliar with his surroundings. The two ignore the shouts behind them, asking them to slow down.

It isn't long before they reach the pool room. It is as unlit and moldy as the other rooms, a fact that doesn't seem to affect either Rin or Haruka as they quickly throw off their clothing. Unsurprisingly, Haruka, who is always prepared to swim, has a swimsuit underneath. Rin isn't quite as prepared, but no matter. He doesn't even hear the shriek of horror from the doorway.

_Dumbass,_ Rin thinks triumphantly, eyeing the other teen. The situation is so perfect he can barely believe it. _It'll be a piece of piss to convince him to jump_. Of course, Rin himself has no intention of actually jumping _with_ the dumbass. He actually has goals in life.

After a few quick stretches, he turns to face Haruka, who meets his gaze intently. He walks toward the pool, ignoring the shouts behind him, increasing his pace with each step not breaking the stare. Rin envisions Haruka's graceful jump, the look of shock and despair at the terrible realization of his mistake CRACK skull snapping hard concrete exposed gray, dark blood pooling... He shudders, a happy warmth spreading through him.

"Let's do this!" Rin shouts, snapping his goggles on and facing the starting block as he breaks into a run with a sharp-toothed grin. He jumps into position, legs tensing for a leap he didn't plan to make. "Ready... Go!"

His hopes don't come to fruition. Haruka stays immobile and recalcitrant in the starting position. What? _Idiot! Of course he would look into the water before jumping in! That's basic!_ Haruka isn't the only one whose brain shut off, apparently. Rin is tempted to just shove him in and finish him manually. He stands quickly with fists clenched tight, about to do just that, when the two other annoying vermin make their way to his side.

Nagisa points and flicks on his flashlight to shine on the solid bottom of the pool. "There isn't any water," he says brightly, apparently unconcerned by what had almost happened.

"That's why I told you to stop," Makoto sighs, exasperation and relief evident in his voice.

"FUCK!" Rin shouts in frustration, wrenching off his goggles and harshly kicking them into the pool. He grabs his pants and storms off without a glance back, fists clenched to his side and teeth bared. He will not stand for this humiliation! He_ knows_ that Haruka is laughing at him, can _feel_ it. They're all laughing and the laughter is nails on a blackboard, nails driven into his skull and the harsh sounds _hurt_. _Haruka,_ _I'll make your death worst of all_, Rin vows with a scowl.

* * *

A/N: I'm happy that Rin actually does have anger problems and a persecution complex, because that gives an authenticity to this chapter which was finished before ep 12 came out. (Still trying and failing to have a chapter buffer...) Once again, thank you for the kind reviews! I'm always plagued by doubts that I write too slowly and poorly, but I'm trying my best! I have no idea when chapter 5 is coming, but I recently finished my midterms so _hopefully_ it won't be a crazy wait.


End file.
